Christmas Wishes
by nox-immortale
Summary: !Part 1 of my Holiday Series! Jack has one wish for Christmas, but it's a tough gift. Can North pull it off and get Jack the one thing that he has wanted for many years? How will the gift react to being given for Christmas, and what happens when this gift has a Christmas wish of its own? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

North was preparing to return to his workshop tired and worn like each year. It was Christmas Day and he had managed to deliver presents to almost all of the children of the world. The ones to get their presents were hard to pin down and most managed to stay one step ahead of him. One currently by bringing impromptu White Christmases all over the globe to children.

Jack Frost was one of the the last to get his present and North knew the one wish that the boy possessed wouldn't be easy to achieve. He knew that he would need some extra help, either from the old books that Ombric had left for him, or from the Guardian of Guardians, Man in the Moon. No matter which way he looked at it, North was in for some trouble to pull this one off. Though, he felt he owed it to the boy to get this one gift for him. Many years had passed since the "Big 4" had become the "Big 5" and they were more like a family than any of them had ever thought possible, but it had happened, and North couldn't have been more happy for the boy who had lost his family and his memories so many centuries ago. Together with North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy, Jack Frost had a home, friends and a family that loved him. North just _had_ to get this present for the child spirit.

Snapping back to reality, North called out to the spirit floating ahead of him. "Jack, we are done. Return to workshop." Watching to see whether or not he was heard, he saw a giant white thumbs up in return. "Boy is with Sandy too much," the large Cossack chuckled to himself, as he pulled out his snow globe portal. "Santoff Claussen," he whispered and then threw the portal in front of his lead reindeer. Very quickly, the sleigh was pulled through the swirling vortex and onto the stable track that lead into the mountain. Soon after, a young white haired teen boy floats into the stable and the portal closed.

"That was fun, North! Can we do it again next year?" Jack asked, turning his bright blue eyes full force on the large Guardian of Wonder. "Please?"

Looking down into the boy's big eyes full of joy and wonder at the teamwork that they had just accomplished, North couldn't deny him anything. "Of course, Jack! We will work together each Christmas for as long as you want."

Jack let out a whoop and jumped into North's arms. The two were used to this little show of affection. After three hundred years of people walking through Jack it took the boy a little while for the tension to dissolve and the true nature of the mischievious spirit to resurface. The child was affectionate and always willing to lend a hand... something that each of them was grateful for.

Jack broke the monotony of centuries on their own. He helped North design and build toys, and helped Tooth collect the teeth. He kept Sandy quiet company which surprised everyone. Everyone was sitting in North's common room by the fire, everyone except Sandy and Jack. Towards the end of the night, Sandy came in carrying Jack. At first everyone jumped up thinking something was wrong and that their smallest and their youngest had been attacked. Quickly Sandy responded by shaking his head and putting a finger to his lips. Tooth giggled lightly, noticing that the boy was sleeping, and tapped Bunny's shoulder. "Why don't you put Jack to bed and then we can all sit and talk to Sandy for a while?" The giant rabbit nodded and moved to take the sleeping teen from the Sandman.

Once Bunny was holding Jack comfortably and began walking towards the room that North had set up for him, Jack rubbed his nose into the soft downy fur under Bunny's chin. Looking down, the rabbit sighed and pulled the boy tighter into his chest and opened Jack's bedroom door. There was a small sitting area in the first part of the room, and through the arched door there was Jack's bed and dresser. Walking through to the bed, Bunny tried placing the sleeping child down softly, but Jack, even asleep, loved to torture the Easter Bunny. As soon as Jack's back hit the soft blankets, his fingers wrapped tightly into the soft white patch on Bunny's chest. Gently, the large rabbit attempted to untangle the thin, nimble fingers from his chest, but was unsuccessful in his endeavors. His green eyes looked at the young winter spirit wrapped in his arms softly and he whispered "Jack, I need ya to let go, mate." He was rewarded with a soft moan. "Come on, mate, I need ya to let go." Jack snuggled closer to the elder guardian and Bunny groaned, he, however, missed the small grin that the boy was giving.

Sensing that he was losing, Bunny decided to pick the small spirit up again, and Bunny sat down with Jack in his lap. The two just relaxed and finally Bunny sensed that the young guardian was truly asleep because the fingers loosened in his fur. Trying again, Bunnymund put Jack down on the bed and successfully extracted himself from the kid's grip. Draping the soft blankets over the tiny body of his young friend, Bunny leaned down and nuzzled Jack's snow white hair. "G'night, mate. Sleep well." With that, Bunny left and Jack snuggled deeper into the warmth that the soft blankets provided. Once he was back with the others, Bunny sat and 'listened' to Sandy's tales from the night.

The tales were calming and quite surprising. Jack, with Sandy's help, was learning how to manipulate the snow that he would create into pictures. Everyone was surprised by one fact though... that Jack didn't feel the need to talk or play pranks all night. Nobody was shocked more than Bunnymund though. The fact that Jack had gone a whole night without talking or playing pranks was a hard concept to grasp, but it was true nonetheless.

After that night, Jack was allowed to help everyone with whatever they needed. His favourite guardian to help though, would be Bunnymund. Any free time that Jack had would be spent in the warren painting eggs or helping in the garden. At first, Bunny was wary of letting him in to help, but after Jack showed him that he could keep control over his powers, Bunny was a lot more accepting of the aid the child could give. Turns out, that all the time he had drawn in the snow and the ice, Jack had been honing his art skills, and the kid was pretty good.

Jack was part of a family that he was proud of, and the older spirits were very proud of him too.

North hugged the spirit that had become a son to him and gave him a smile as he placed his feet back on the ground. "Come, help decorate for party tonight." Jack followed his foster father to where the main party was going to take place.

"Can I put snow in here?"

"Of course, is Christmas! Must have snow. Must annoy Bunny." North gave his hearty, belly shaking laugh at that thought.

Jack grinned in return, "You're right, it will annoy him!" He would love to see what he could do to annoy the 6' 1" rabbit, so Jack took off and began putting snow in all the Christmas trees and on top of the globe. "How's that look?"

North looked around and grinned. "Excellent! Now, go wash up, everyone will be here soon."

Doing as he was told, Jack went off to his room to get ready for the Christmas party that he looked forward to every year. When Jack was out of sight, North's grin turned sly and he pulled a small basket of plants out from under one of the trees. He laughed softly and began hiding the mistletoe all over to see how many spirits he could catch this year.

Several hours later the party was in full swing and almost everyone was there, but not everyone wanted to be seen. Bunny wasn't there yet, but he had sent a message saying that something had happened and he would be late. Jack Frost had gotten a new sweatshirt and new pants that weren't tattered and torn from Tooth for Christmas and she insisted that he wear them for the party. After he had gotten changed and came back out to the party, he looked around to see who exactly was there.

All of a sudden, something hit Jack from behind and arms wrapped around his lithe frame. Startled, he thought it was Tooth, but when a lock of blonde hair swung in front of his face, he knew who it was. "Hey, Sophie. How have you been?"

"Hey, Jack. I've been great! How have you been?"

He wiggled out of her grasp and turned to look at one of the newest spirits. "Oh, you know, annoying everyone with the snow that I bring. Freezing water pipes," he shrugged then decided to goad the girl and let her know that she annoys her favourite guardian incessantly. "I've been messing with Bunny's egg hunts, all the same stuff as normal."

She smacked his arm with a grin. "Leave Bunny alone, Jack, you know better," she giggled and hugged him again.

Holding the young spirit, he reflected on everything that the whole group had gone through. Sophie wasn't a guardian, but she was a seasonal spirit that always had a fondness for Easter, probably because she was the bringer of spring. Sophie had grown up and refused to tell anyone what happened to cause Manny to pick her as a spirit, and after a while, everyone stopped asking, choosing instead to embrace the fact that she would be with them for a long time to come.

"Sophie, stop strangling Jack," a soft chuckle sounded behind the winter spirit.

"Hi Jamie!" she called out with a wide grin finally letting go of Jack.

Turning around, Jack saw his best friend, the one who first believed in him, and the one who had become a spirit himself. Jamie was the Guardian of Youth, but he was also the spirit of time. It was a heavy burden, but the kid carried it well. "Hey, Jamie. Lookin' great! How's everything been going for you?" He leaned over to hug his best friend in the whole world.

"Hey Jack! It's been a long time. Everything has been amazing. Learning to handle everything and figure out what I can do. How about you? Other than getting attacked by Sophie..." Looking to where his little sister was standing next to his best friend, she stuck out her tongue causing Jamie to laugh.

Grinning at his friend's laughter he answered, "I've been doing alright. I was just telling Sophie that I've been enjoying annoying Bunnymund." Jack's grin growing when he received another smack to the arm from the young spring spirit. "Hey, anyone seen North?" The two siblings shook their heads and Jack sighed. "I need to go find him. I'll talk to you two in a bit."

"Okay, Jack. See you later," Jamie said, grabbing Sophie's hand and tugged her away from the white haired spirit.

Jack turned around looking for North, but the jolly Cossack was nowhere to be found, so as he wandered through the spirits at the party, Jack began thinking of the one thing that he really wanted for Christmas, even though he knew it probably wouldn't happen.

Meanwhile, in the study under his private workshop, sat Nicholas St. North pawing through books that would allow the young guardian's wish to come true. At last, after a couple of hours of searching, he found it. _To Change_ read the spell. It wasn't difficult, but one of the requirements is that both parties have to agree deep in their hearts to the change, or it won't work. "Now, must find him," North said to nobody in particular as he got up to leave.

"Find who, mate?"

North whipped around to see a tall gray rabbit standing in the doorway with a forlorn look in his emerald eyes. "Oh, is just you, Bunny. What is problem?" he asked, gesturing to the chair across the desk. "Sit, talk. Then I have question."

Striding across the small room, Bunnymund sat himself into the chair and waited until North sat back down. "I want to change. You're the only one that I know that can do it. I'm tired of being alone... tired of being the last one. My race ended centuries ago, and I'm finally ready to let go of the past. Please, North, can ya help me?"

The room was silent as wide blue eyes stared at the rabbit before a soft laughter filled the room. "Of course, old friend. I will help! I have just idea that will make you happy again."

Bunny raised his eyebrows at that statement. "Oh? How do ya plan to do that, North?"

The old man scratched his chin and decided to let his friend in on the secret that he had been holding for several years. "Read." He turned the spell book towards the Pooka and watched as he read what was in front of him.

Emerald eyes widened as the information sunk in. "Ya really can do this? Ya can really do this for me." He was so happy that his loneliness could be ended that he read the spell a half dozen times before one little detail made him stop and look up at the spirit of Christmas. "But, whose deepest wish is it that I be changed into a human, other than mine?" The Guardian of Hope looked crestfallen. Surely there was nobody else that would want him to be changed into a human.

"No need for sad, Bunny. I was asked for Christmas many years ago for you as present."

Bunnymund couldn't believe it. "Who... who would want that for me?"

"Well, I don't think wish is meant mostly for you," North pondered. "I think, however, selfish wish may work for both of you though."

"I don't care who's wish it is, mate, just do the spell."

North nodded and together, he and Bunny began the spell that would make the rabbit into a human.

After much time had passed with the two of them working on the spell, it was finally finished. Where once a gray rabbit stood, with boomerangs strapped to his back and tattoos covering much of his body, now stood a man with tan skin, tattoos on his arms and gray hair on his head. He looked to be in his early twenties, and very muscular. North handed him clothes and Bunny pulled the pants without question. After being directed to turn and face the mirror and take a look, the young man was pleased with what he saw. "Thanks, mate. I owe ya one. Now, let's get up to the party." He pulled the shirt over his head and the vest over his arms. "So, is the person that wanted me human here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Is it Sophie?"

North shook his head.

"Jamie?"

"No."

"Tooth? Sandy?"

"No, and no."

"The Groundhog?"

The two shared a laugh at that thought. "No, is not the Groundhog."

"Anyone that I actually know, mate?"

"Yes. You will not guess right, though."

Bunny thought for a few moments. "Manny?"

North sighed, "No, is not Man in Moon. You will not guess. But walk around, see if you can figure out answer." He patted Bunny's shoulder and walked away.

Turning around slowly, E. Aster Bunnymund looked for any of his friends but couldn't see them, so he wandered around to see what everyone else would think. The first spirit he ran into was the Guardian of Youth, Jamie Bennett.

"Hey, you seem familiar, and I thought I knew all the spirits." Jamie stopped talking and his face went blank. Bunny knew what it meant and decided to stay quiet and see what the kid had to say. After a moment, Jamie's eyes focused back on the man standing before him. "Bunny?"

"Heya, kid. How ya been?"

Jamie stepped back a bit and looked his friend up and down, "Wow, Bunny, you look good."

"Ya mean it, Jamie?"

"Yeah! I mean it. You're gonna make someone very happy when you find them..." Jamie held a hand to his mouth. "Oops, you weren't supposed to know that."

"Jamie, who is it?" Bunny asked, but Jamie shook his head and gave him a smile. "Please, Jamie, I really want to know who it is."

"Sorry, Bunny, I can't. You have to figure it out for yourself." Jamie looked around the room before continuing, "but I can tell you that they are not in this room right now. That should be enough to go on."

"Thanks, Jamie. I appreciate it. See ya later, mate," he continued walking around. Jamie said that the person wasn't in the room, so... Walking out of the room and into a hallway with a large window, Bunny saw a lone figure sitting on the seat. Walking closer, he noticed that the figure had a hood that covered his face obscuring it from view, but Bunny would know him anywhere.

Looking up at the approaching figure, Jack's blue eyes widened. "Who are you?" He began slowly reaching for his staff, probably to freeze Bunny's feet to the floor.

Not having that, Bunny slid across the polished wooden floor and snatched the staff, putting it just out of the boy's reach. "I don't want my feet frozen, so this will stay clear out of your reach until I'm done," he said, Australian accent thick.

Jack, who had stood up quickly when the man had taken his staff, now stood wide eyed looking up at the Aussie in front of him. "No way..." he whispered. Raising a hand, Jack ran a finger along one of the tribal tattoos on Bunnymund's arm. Looking back up into emerald green eyes, Jack felt his breath hitch. "Bunnymund?"

That little hitch was all the answer Bunny needed, and he felt his own breath catch in his throat. "Heya, Frostbite. So apparently someone wanted me as a human for Christmas." He grinned down at the small sprite. "Any idea who that could be?"

"Uhmm, I don't know what you're talking about, Bunny... what do you mean someone wanted you to be human for Christmas?" Jack's eyes shifted and he couldn't seem to look his friend in the eyes.

"Jus' what it sounded like, mate. North said that it was someone's wish for Christmas that I become human. Any idea who could have made that wish? I only became human because two people's deepest wishes allowed it." Bunny smiled softly down at the confused young guardian. "It was my wish to change, to not be alone any longer. But someone else had to make the same wish. Now a couple people told me that the person that made that wish wasn't in with the rest of the party, and after looking through the crowds and crowds of spirits, you were the only one that wasn't there. Why is that?"

Jack turned away from Bunny to look out the window, still with his hood up covering his face. "I thought North forgot about me this year. He had been saying for the past few years that he would work on getting my present that I really wanted, but I wasn't sure if he could pull it off." Jack touched his finger to the windowpane and instantly a frost drawing appeared.

Bunny watched as it took shape and realized that it was the "Big Five" as a family, but rather than there being a long eared rabbit, his place was taken by the outline of him as he stood in the room at that instant. Filled with awe, Bunnymund stepped closer to the boy. "So, was this your wish, Jack?"

There was a moment of silence, filled only by the two men breathing, when, almost inaudibly, an answer to the crucial question was whispered. "Yes. This was my wish." He sounded so lost and sad.

Bunny beamed that he had figured out who it was, and looked up. _North! _It figured, the kid usually sat here, of course North would want to catch him. Well, if North set this up, as Bunnymund figured he had, who was he to ruin all the old man work for... "Aw, Jack..." His voice sounded foreign even to his own ears, lacking the gruff exterior that it normally held, and it held a soft quality that he hadn't heard in his voice in many centuries.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I didn't know that it would work like this. I didn't know it would turn you human. I'm sorry." The lithe teen let out a sob that threatened to break the elder guardian's heart.

"Aw, Jackie..." Bunny whispered again, his hand coming up to the hood of Jack's sweatshirt and softly pulled it off his head. "Jack, look at me." The boy, bless his soul, listened and turned his watery blue eyes to the piercing green eyes of the Easter Bunny. "I wanted to be human. I wanted this too. Trust me." Bunny sat down on the window seat and tugged on the winter spirit to force him to sit. "Jack, I didn't want to be alone anymore. I needed to let go of my past, and being the last Pooka, I couldn't do that. I wanted to change, so earlier, I went to North and asked him for a spell that would turn me into a human. Okay? This was something that I wanted too." He pulled the boy into his arms and held him tightly and listened to the boy sob again. "It's alright, Jack, it's alright. I'm happy like this. Look, I'm happy."

These words seemed to drag Jack out of the stupor he had put himself in and he lifted his head off of Bunny's chest. "Really? You're really happy like this?"

"Yeah, mate, I am. Come on, ya gumby, quit ya cryin'. I'm okay." Bunny held him tighter and they just sat there for who knows how long, but after a little while, he noticed something chilly, not quite cold though, tracing marks on his arm. "What are ya doin', Jack?" he asked closing his eyes. After a second it stopped and Bunny opened his eyes. "Ya didn't have to stop, mate, I was just askin' what ya were doin'."

"Oh, I uhm... I was tracing your tattoo. I'm sorry," Jack mumbled.

"Don't be sorry." He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes again. "I don't mind it, honestly. Ya didn't have to stop."

Jack looked at his friend with a suspicious look in his crystal blue eyes before he started tracing the tattoo again. "Why do you have them?"

"They are the marks of the chief of my tribe. I received them when my father passed away and I took over as leader." Bunny remembered that day perfectly, but didn't think Jack needed the details of how painful it was to have the areas shaved and ink inserted deep into the hair follicles. "I've had them for as long as I can remember."

"What was the one on your forehead for? You don't have that one now."

"That was given to the oldest male of each season."

"The ones that were on your legs?"

Bunny laughed, a low rumbling laugh that shook his chest and caused Jack to smile. "I had nearly forgotten about those ones, and the ones that were on my back. Well, the ones that were on my legs meant that I was the fastest in the tribe, and the ones on my back symbolized that I am a good fighter. It's been a long time since I thought about them, really. Thank ya, Jack," he whispered, nuzzling Jack's white hair softly.

"For what?"

"For giving me a reason to remember the happy thoughts."

"Well, they're part of who you are. You are really fast, and you're an amazing fighter. And as for the leader, I've always looked to you. You're the Guardian of Hope, you're a hard worker and a great friend." Bunny squeezed the boy into an even tighter hug, just holding him there. "And..."

"And?"

Jack turned his face into Bunny's neck and whispered sleepily, "And you're my favourite guardian. Always have been."

Bunny's eyes went wide as he took in the comfortable form of the young guardian in his arms. "Really? I'm your favourite?"

Jack nodded and snuggled closer. Closing his eyes, Jack started to fall asleep in the spring spirit's arms. However, he didn't get very far because soon after he shut his eyes to rest he felt a tap to the middle of his back. Opening his eyes, Jack saw North, Tooth and Sandy standing near where he was still wrapped in Bunny's arms. "Hey guys."

"Oh, Jack, you missed the party. I thought you were going to come out and show everyone your new clothes and open the rest of your presents. Who are you with, Jack?" Tooth let out a stream of questions before Bunny held up his hand signaling her to take a breath.

"Relax, Tooth. Frostbite's fine. He and I have been talking rather than partying. Sorry," the former rabbit apologized to the hyper, floating rainbow that was the Tooth Fairy.

The shocked faces that accompanied the apology were amusing to the half sleeping teen, and he started to laugh. The giggling shook him so hard that Bunny nearly dropped him off the seat.

Sandy made a picture of a little bunny above his head followed by a question mark.

"Yeah, Sandy?"

Tooth finally seemed to find her voice and shakily asked, "Bunny, is that you?"

"Yes, Tooth, it is. This was my Christmas present from North, and my Christmas present to Jack." He pulled the boy in closer, and Jack in turn snuggled as close as he could get to the older man.

"Is good present, yes? But I come to say that you are breaking favourite tradition." North looked at the two curled up on the window seat as if to say, 'get to it.'

Jack sat up a little and looked at North suspiciously. "What tradition, North?" Bunny gulped and gave Jack a nudge before looking up. "What?" the teen asked, turning to look at his current pillow. Seeing green eyes looking above Jack's head, the boy couldn't help but follow his gaze. There, hanging from the ceiling was a small green cluster of plants. "Mistletoe..." _Figures. Thanks, North._ Turning back to look at Bunny, he was a little more than shocked to realize that he had moved closer. Jack took a sharp breath and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat.

"Jack," Bunny breathed, just before his soft warm lips pressed against crashed against the cool lips of the boy in his arms.

At first, Jack stiffened, but the hands on his arms loosened him up and he started responding tentatively to the soft kiss. After a short time, the young spirit pulled back for air and opened his eyes only to find himself drowning in the emerald eyes of Bunnymund. "Wow," he whispered so only the one he just finished kissing could hear.

Bunny chuckled softly, "Yeah, wow. Come on, Frostbite, let's go to the warren," he whispered back before leaning back in for another taste. Sensing no hesitation this time from the winter sprite, the spring spirit smiled into the kiss. He decided to pull back while he still could and turned to North. "Well, tonight's been fun, but Jack and I are gonna head out. We'll see ya later, guys. Merry Christmas," Bunny said while standing up and picking up Jack.

"Merry Christmas, you guys," the teen said before trying to get out of Bunny's arms. A little startled, the elder guardian put him on the floor where he jumped into North's arms. "Thank you, North, thank you, thank you! This was the best Christmas ever. Thank you." Jack started to sob with happiness at what had happened over the course of the day.

North held the boy for a moment before putting him back on the ground. "Jack, you want Bunny for Christmas, so I give. I hope you like." The Cossack grinned at the frosty blush that covered the boy's cheeks. Looking over Jack's head, he realized that Bunny held a nearly identical blush as Tooth fussed over him. Sandy gave Jack a hug and a thumbs up

"I mean, wow, Bunny, you look amazing. Just treat Jack well, and you guys will be happy!" Tooth squealed and attacked Jack into a hug while Sandy walked up to Bunny and gave the former rabbit a huge hug.

"Bunny," North called, motioning for him to come over. "Just treat him well."

"I will, North. I didn't become human to ruin something that I may have with the one I changed for. Trust me, I'm not gonna screw this up," Bunny promised the Guardian of Wonder solemnly.

"Alright, Bunny, take him home."

"Ya got it, mate." The young man turned to look at the boy that had been lying in his arms for most of the night. "Hey, Jack, ya ready to go?"

"Yeah, Bunny, let's get going," Jack answered grabbing his staff and following the man out the door. "Hey, Bunny?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna race to the warren?"

"Sure, mate. Let's get going."

As Bunny went to get ready to race, Jack floated up and whispered into his ear. "Guess what." Bunny turned his eyes to look at the boy and raised his eyebrows. Jack put his nose right behind the elder guardian's ear, which was just as sensitive as when they were long and whispered, "I love you. Oh, by the way, on your mark, get set, go," he laughed, taking off through the winter snow towards the warren.

Bunny was shocked but took off after the spirit nonetheless, yelling after him to wait up.

Jack's laughter sounded back towards the now human E. Aster Bunnymund. "I thought you said that you were the fastest being on Earth? Come on, Kangaroo, catch me."

Bunny poured on the speed and managed to catch up with the Guardian of Fun. Jumping up, he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled the boy back down to earth and pinned him to the ground. Both of them were panting heavily and laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay, you caught me, now let me up, Bunny. I thought you wanted to get to the warren," Jack breathed out through the laughter.

Bunny shook his head and contemplated something. "Nah, mate, I don't think I will."

"Aw, come on, Bunny," Jack whined softly.

Bright green eyes looked into soft blue ones and Bunny whispered, "It's Aster, and I love ya, too, ya bloody show pony." With that, Bunny let his lips sweep in for more drugging kisses in the snow.

_Okay, so literally, this idea came to me as I was sitting in the cinema to watch Rise of the Guardians for the second time on Christmas Eve. I wrote maybe the first 100 or so words in the cinema, and typed the entire thing up today. Took forever, so if it doesn't make much sense, I apologize. _

_I have read many stories with the Christmas "Mistletoe" theme, and I decided to try my hand at one. The idea for Jamie being Father Time came from _**CyXandrix**_, but that is the only thing that I used, I swear! :) _

_I don't know whether or not I am truly happy with this, but I wanted to have it up last night, I was just too tired to type it all up, so I did it today. I hope you like it, and I will begin writing chapters 4,5&6 to _"**Fate's Little Games**"_very soon, I just wanted to get this out. _

_I'm thinking about making this into a series of one shots based around various holidays and Jack and Bunny's reactions, all set after this one, but I want feedback on that before too much time goes by. I'm planning on writing one other in continuation of this set on New Years... but if you want me to continue after that, I'll need encouragement. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now... :)_

**Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays to everyone! Many loves for you all.**


	2. A-N

Okay, so my sister said that I should continue to do my Holiday Series that I was planning. However, after giving it some thought, I decided two things...

1) that I will continue this set probably until next Christmas

2) that I will be posting individual stories to boost my story counter :)

So, with that being said, please, check out the next installment of the Holiday Series in **New Year's Surprise** !

~Nox


End file.
